blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Avdriam Conglomerate
"We're swimming in something and it's not water" -AMC Worker The Avdriam Conglomerate is a group of megacorperations that were absorbed into Avdira Manufacturing Co., then secceded from Valka to start their own empire. General Info The Avdriam Conglomerate as a whole is divided into two parts, Avdira Manufacturing Co. and Avdriam Conglomerate. (This can be confusing at times.) The goal of AMC was to get money, lots of money, while the goal of the Avdriam Conglomerate is to have a total utopian empire, the two sides often disagree, but they both rely on eachother and must stay together. AMC supplies money to Avdriam, while Avdriam supplies what is needed to make the profits that AMC gets. Avdriam Conglomerate The Avdriam Conglomerate was the result of AMC breaking off from Valka to start their own empire, they have some control over the AMC company, but not enough to dictate it. Avdriam acts as a fully fledged empire, using the profits from AMC to manage themselves while providing workers, military, and a form of government to AMC. Avdriam handles all diplomatic and political events for AMC, and is usually the sole defender of the duo. Avdira Manufacturing Co. Avdira Manufacturing Co., or AMC, has roots that go farther back than Avdriam, it was originally a Valkan car company, but gradually worked its way into the top-tier corporation lists, though not as influential as Alchiral or some other Valkan corporations, it has absorbed many smaller organizations and companies, and secceded from Valka to start its own empire. Avdriam civilians are reccommended to work for AMC, but they can also start their own companies, though AMC takes a cut of the profit. This is why so many small markets and companies start even when small Avdriam colonies have just begun, it's a land where no limits are known, it's like the Amerikan dream. But better. Military AMC employs a large amount of mercenaries, but they all must go by a certain code that Avdriam supplies them, the most notable part of it being that it says that these mercenaries must be able to be used by Avdriam, even when Avdriam/AMC supplies little to no pay to them. This way the amounts of mercenaries they have can also be used as a fully fledged military if the time comes, but this comes at the price of rebellious soldiers, low morale, and sometimes skirmishes between themselves. The code also restricts forms of weapons and tactics, such as scalping, torture, etc. The Avdriam Conglomerate, unlike AMC, has an actual military, although it is extremely small. There is only about half a million soldiers in the reserve, even less in service of the military. Avdriam supplies weaponry and equipment to its military, which makes it quite different than AMC's mercenary system. The Avdriam military usually has better equipment, having government-supplies weapons and supplies, but it isn't unheard of instances where AMC's mercenaries were better off than the official military. When the two forces are combined, the higher-ups often work better together, but the soldiers on the frontline tend to work badly with mercenaries. Category:Factions Category:South-Galactic Lore